Three Shoots, Lulu scores
by JuniperWrites
Summary: Lulu finally agrees to a date with Dante, but if you know our characters then you know it's not going to be easy.


Three shoots, Lulu scores

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or it characters. I do own an imagination however. This is sort of a sequel to Pricker Bush but you don't necessarily have to read it first.

Summary:Lulu agrees to go on a date with Dominic, but if you know the characters at all you probably know it's not going to be easy...

"Nah, you can't even tell anymore. Want to come over and see for yourself?" Dominic Perelli, undercover cop, said.

"No that's okay. I'll take your word for it." she responded into the receiver but couldn't help but think about that incredible butt! "I won't look at your butt but I will make a deal with you." Lulu Spencer, Dominic's object of affection, said.

"I'm all ears, babe."

"Stop. The deal is I will go on a date with you but you only get one chance. Don't screw it up!" and she hung up.

He just froze in his room and was about to close his phone when she texted him:

TOM NITE-730-HS-BE THERE OR I WILL SICK E & L ON U ;)

He chuckled and kissed his phone. Wasn't soon enough for him!

"Mmm.." Maxie almost-Spinelli-Jones moaned as her non-husband entered into her. After they released and were about to slumber, there was a knock at the door of Casa de Stone Cold.

"Who the hell is that? Sonny?" Maxie asked, almost shooting out of bed.

"Now Maximista, I shall go tell the Sleepus Interuptus to beat it, okay?" Spinelli replied, kissing her head as he left the bed. She chuckled as he tossed on his sweats and answered the door.

"Ah Fair Lulu. To what do we owe the honor of thoust lovely presence?" he asked the guest as he moved so she could come in.

"Hi Spinelli, I really need to talk to Maxie."

"I shall alert her of your need." he bowed to her then jogged up the stairs to fetch her.

Maxie came down wearing a purple robe with matching purple and black slippers. "This better be about Dominic or else you are so dead for disturbing us." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It is." she replied as the 3 of them sat on the couch. "I agreed to go on a date with him but I have no clue what to wear. I've never been flustered with what to wear on a date before but he's seen all of my clothes and I don't have time to shop after work tomorrow."

"Why didn't you just pick something out of my closet instead of bothering us post-coitous?"

"Because I don't know what to choose and i want to talk to you about it. Plus I feel wierd doing that."

Maxie just stared at her for a second before smiling and running to get dressed. She kissed Spinelli and yelled "I love you" before dashing out the door with her new best friend, clothes plots running through her head.

"Hm, how hot do you want to look?" Maxie asked her as she was rummaging through her own closet.

"Well, this is kind of a trial-run date at the Haunted Star. You tell me." Lulu replied from the bed.

"Do you want some or not?" Maxie asked turning to face her, one hand on her hip.

"Well, I can't say a 100% no but again it's at the Haunted Star."

"Familial presence, check. Hm, gotta go with...these. Try them on." Maxie handed Lulu 3 black skirts of different lengths and 3 cute tops of differing sleeve lengths of purple and black variety. They were sexy without being obviously so.

"Maxie, I can't thank you enough for all of your help! Give me 2 of your jobs from your list tomorrow!" Lulu said hugging Maxie.

"Consider them your first 2!" she laughed then the 2 of them went to bed.

At about 11am "Dominic" was called into Sonny Corinthos (mobster king pin of Port Charles) office. "You rang boss?"

"Yeah, Dominic, I need you to do a job for me tonight." Sonny said, putting down the piece of paper he was looking at before Dominic walked in.

"Tonight sir? I have a...yeah boss, I can do it." crap! he thought

"Thanks, I need you to scare a dirty judge. He's been smuggling drugs outta evidence and into childrens' lives. Morgan told me over heard something during recess. I just want him 3 warning shots near his house. I have Johnny trailing him so he'll call you when the guy gets home and is alone. Think you can handle that? Or is there something more important you have to attend to?"

"There is but it's not until later so it's fine." he bowed then left.

Lulu went home right after work and took a shower and everything else she needed to do to get ready for her big date! She made it sound casual to Dante yet she was so nervous she brought travel size deodorant to the Haunted Star.

"Hey Ethan. I need you to take your big brother chain off and put on your mind-your-own-business chain k?" Lulu asked Ethan, her new big brother.

"Okay as long as he has on his treat-girls-with-respect-and-kindness necklace there should be no problem." he bowed smiling his ever-present no matter the situation Ethan grin.

"That is all I ask." she replied sitting on a bar stool. "And Ethan? If you try to start anything I WILL have sex with him no matter how the evening actually goes, ok?" Lulu smiled.

"Oh that was low! As is my drawer, I need to go to the safe." He smiled as he went into the back.

She smiled at her overbearing yet sweet newly discovered brother. She was a little early but that was fine. She had voicemail to check, calls to return, texts to delete...a few rounds of phone solitaire to play...8 oclock? Clock must be broken...maybe...

'Dominic' got to the address Johnny gave him and arrived at 6 oclock like saw the judge's lights on in the house so he knew he was home. He fired the 3 shots straight into the air, as promised and from the bushes as promised when a bag enclosed his head...so not in the plan!

When he came to, he noticed that he was upside down, and all he smelled was gasoline.

"God, I thought you'd never wake up." Johnny Zaccara, self proclaimed king-pin-in-training, said.

"Johnny? How'd you find me?" Upside down Dante Falconeri wondered.

"This is my garage and you are still upside down, you tell me." Johnny replied, hands crossed over chest.

"Shit, man if this is about Lulu then.."

"Oh so not about her, Dante." Johnny enunciated.

"Crap, how long have you known?" he asked in reference to his huge secret.

"I overheard you and Lulu talkin on the pier. Big mistake around here pal."

"Yeah, I'm startin to see that."

"I was only gonna keep you for 2 hours but you've been asleep about 4." Johnny said walking toward the lever that'll lower Dante.

"You mean it's..."

"...10:30? Yeah. Why past your bedtime?" Johnny said as he started to slowly lower him down.

"You may as well just leave me here. Lulu's gonna dump my ass, late as I am. Or her brother's are gonna kill me!"

"Oh you had a date? Didn't know man. I just wanted to give you a warning. When Sonny finds out about you this is gonna feel like kittens licking you in comparison." johnny said as he helped Dante to his feet.. Dante knew that all to well.

When he didn't see her car outside of the Hauned Star, Dante went to Lulu's apartment. He knocked, knowing almost what to say.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Ethan, Lucky or dad?" she said through the door, her voice hoarse with all of the crying she's done this night.

"I was hung upside down for the past 4 hours." he replied quickly, picturing her dialing Luke.

She opened the door. "Your hair and face prove it." she said pulling him in and finger combing his hair

"Can I have some water please?" he asked sitting down on the couch. "Sonny gave me a job firing 3 warning shots in front of a dirty judge's house and I was grabbed from behind. Johnny, rescued me." he explained, leaving out a smidgen of information.

"Remind me to thank him later." she said, going back to smoothing out his hair.

He closed his eyes and let her soft ministrations relax him. He liked moments like these, where she forgets she's playing hard to get. She likes them too because she enjoys moments when he's not trying to date her. She wishes those moments would last longer but he wouldn't be dante otherwise.

"Hey, let's finish this in the bedroom!" he kicked himself mentally once the words flew out but by then it was much too late.

"Ugh! Why do you continue to play games, huh? Everything was perfect until you opened that adorable yet encouragable mouth! Get your coat and get the hell out of my apartment!!"

He sadly got up, got his coat off the rack and trudged out the door, he didn't even look at her. He would barely be able to look at himself right now.

Lulu cried herself to sleep which is very bizarre because she knew that the next time she saw him everything would've been forgotten. She decided that the first thing, once she finally got up, she would do was to go see Sonny

"Well Lulu, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" the mobster with a heart of gold-plated steel asked.

"I just wanted to see how things were going with Dan...minic." she caught herself. Sonny didn't pick it up.

"I thought you came to give me a message for Johnny, which I'd be more than happy to deliver." Sonny grinned his evil yet still charming grin.

"Why, would I want to give him a message?" Lulu said, suspicious.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of what he did to Dominic."

"Right...wait. You mean Johnny did that? I thought Johnny saved him? I thought the guy who did it worked for the judge."

"No, Johnny was jealous because I'm giving Dominic the best jobs. I was sure he would've told you. " Sonny said, knowing full well that she had no clue.

She stood up. "Oh no, Sonny. He didn't, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to visit my friendly neigborhood mechanic." she smiled as she stood up and he met her with a warm hug.

All the way to the shop she practiced what she'd say to the bastard getting more heated by the second. By the time she finally arrived she was beyond fuming! She kept it in check as she walked in and waited for the jerk.

"Lulu, what a surprise." he said to her smiling face before she smacked him.

"How's that for pleasant, ass-hole! If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear on Claudia's so-called grave that I will never talk to you again!" and she stormed off before he could explain.

Dante's day was like any other: Wake up, check for messages from Lulu, ma or Sonny. None. How lonely. Oh well. Take a shower. Go down for breakfast. Kelly's wasn't officially opened yet but Mike let's him get free doughnuts because he works for his son.

The delicious aroma, however, was not that of doughnuts. And the chef was way cuter than Mike too!

"Hi Lulu, are you speaking to me yet?" he asked gently.

She turned around and looked, angelic. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a blue dress and an apron. "Come here." She opened her arms and gave him a warm hug. "Why did you lie to me? Did you not think I'd believe it was Johnny who did it?"

They sat down, her keeping a hand on his arm. "No, it was more like I was protecting him, I guess.I have no problem that you two dated, just that he's dating..." he trailed off, making a cute 'ew' face.

"Understood." she removed her hand, reluctantly, from his arm and rubbed it, twinging.

"What happended?" he asked looking at her hand.

"Ask Johnny." she smiled, grabbing his face and giving him a smiley kiss. He twirled his fingers in her pigtails.

"So I take it that this is for me?" he asked, gesturing to the smorgasboard of food.

"No, us. I know that last night was not your fault so this is your chance."

He looked at her semi-pleadingly. She figured what that glance meant. She chuckled lightly. "Yes Dante, this is a date."

They ate and talked . He could get used to days starting like this. Yes, they could last.

Hope you enjoyed it^^ As I said before, kind of a sequel to "Pricker Bush" but not technically but you are probably dying to find out what the butt comments were about huh? So go ahead, read it now! and review please?


End file.
